A 9th human
by Daniel819
Summary: What if you fell into the underground a couple of hours after Frisk. What if your SOUL was purple...
1. An unfriendly greetings

I know what they felt. **I** know what Frisk went through.I know where they went, Mt Ebott. The legends say that there was a war between the humans and the the monsters, and that the monsters are sealed under Mt Ebott with a BARRIER made of magic too strong for the monsters. The first time i saw my heart, it was a deep purple. I traveled up to Mt Ebott to see if i could find them, i found a hole nothing out of the ordinary, until someone pushed me in. My name is Matthew and this is the story of how me and Frisk saved all of the monsters.

 **201X, The RUINS**

When i woke up all that i could remember was my name and what color my SOUL was. I slowly stood up but fell back down in pain. I looked down at my leg, it looks broken. I then feel something running down my neck, i put my hand to back of my head, then pull it in front of me. Covered in blood, i rip a part of my trousers off and tie it around my head, then i find a stick to help me walk. One that was long enough so i could use it and strong enough to support my weight. I slowly limped my way through a corridor into a room, in the middle of the room there was a lonely flower, I heard it say something about getting the SOULS and getting control over the time lines. He quickly turns around In shock as he hears my stick tapping in the floor. I make my way towards him and then he talks.

"Well this is quite... unexpected actually. Another human in the space of a day!" My eyes light up " Anyway, Howdy, I'm flowey, flowey the flower!"

"Hello Flowey, my name is Matthew and i am looking for a friend of mine, they have brown hair and a striped jumper on, have you seen them?" I ask as if we were friends

"Yes! They passed through here awhile ago. Anyway, your new to the UNDERGROUND aren't ya? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how thing work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Flowey said as if his words were fired out of a gun. Suddenly as if it wasn't dark enough, everything went pitch black, leaving only your SOUL and Flowey but instead of in colors he was in black in white.

"See that heart? That's your SOUL, and it's purple?" He looked confused again. " Anyway, it's the very culmination of your being. It starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, Don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" He winks "Down here, LOVE is shared through...Little white...'friendliness pellets. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" He said as white pellets came towards me.

I couldn't move, with a broken leg and out of fear. One hit me.

 **HP 1/10**

 **"** YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILLED OR BE KILLED." Flowey said with his hellish face. A ring of pellets formed around me, closing around me, he started to laugh. I put my head down and also started laughing. He saw this and stopped the ring of pellets.

"Hey why are you laughing? Your going yo die?" He said as he looked at me,

"well, because-" I bring my head up, my left eye glowing purple with purple mist coming off of it "-YOU HAVE MESSED WITH THE WRONG PERSON!"I shout lifting my right arm up, bringing 4 gaster blasters. Pulling my hand down, they fired destroying the ring , freeing me at the same time but also causing the blaster's beams to hit the walls creating a loud shock wave.

*Power of a true neo by Cement City starts playing*

 **Toriel's POV**

I had just layed down the pie for the child and went back to reading my book, as i was reading the book i heard an explosion off in the distance. I didn't know what it was. I heard the child's door open and saw them run out

"What was that?" they signed to me

"I don't know but we better check it out, come on my child" i said as we ran towards the start of the ruins. Once we got there we heard music playing and more explosions and we ran into the room. One one side there was another human and on the other there was the flower i knocked away before. I saw the boy pull his hand up and a weird skull appeared behind him, then he pulled his hand down, causing the skulls mouth to open and a beam to come out, straight towards the flower. The flower blocked it with some vines. I ran in there and and nullified all magic in the area. The flower saw me and dug into the ground leaving only the child left. Me and the first child(Frisk) ran towards him to check if he was alright

 **Matthew's POV 5 mins before**

I shot another beam at him while holding my ground against his attack. 5 minutes we went at it for, me and him attacking each other and blocking each other's attacks. Then a goat lady ran in and i look at my health bar.

 **HP 10/10**

When i looked up i saw the goat lady and Frisk running towards me. WAIT FRISK!? I took deep breaths to calm down and i stood up fully looking down at my leg to see that it was fixed, i also took off the makeshift bandage as well. Frisk ran up to me and we hugged.

"Frisk, i thought i lost you down here, how did you get down here?" i said as we let go from the hug

"Well, i tripped down the hole and i landed on a bed of flowers," They signed to me

"Same but i got pushed down" i said as i heard both of them gasp

"Well, lets get home and we will talk about what happened, and my name is Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS" Toriel said

"Hi my name is Matthew" I said as we started walking through the RUINS.

*Finding Fisk and feeling safe fills you with... PERSEVERANCE


	2. A new friend

_We made our way through the RUINS, to a house. Frisk wanted to sleep, so they went to bed. Me and Toriel talked for a bit, i told her stories about me and she told me stories about the UNDERGROUND._

 _A couple of hours later, Frisk woke up, i took their plate and started to wash it, i came back through to see no one there. I started to search the house and i had checked everywhere. But not down the stairs. I raced down the stair and through a corridor and it to a room with a door at the end and i saw Toriel and Frisk engaged in a fight. I knew i couldn't get involved, it was Frisk's fight._

 _They went on for what seemed like an eternity, that was until Toriel gave up. She gave Frisk a hug and started to walk back the way we came, she saw me. I lowered my head, trying to hide my tears._

 _"I will protect them, no matter the cost," I said to Toriel as she walked passed me_

 _" I know you will, but keep yourself safe as well" Toriel replied, she walked away after._

 _After that i saw the Frisk was gone, i went through the door, jogging through the corridor and into the next room. I saw Flowey holding Frisk up by some vines while talking to them_

 _"Well i think i'll kill you now only because ASGORE only needs 1 more SOUL to break the barrier."_

 _To say i wasn't mad was an understatement, I WAS ANGRY. I pulled up my hand, left eye glowing purple and my right eye...red. A gaster blaster appeared and Flowey turned to me, horror all across his face. I pulled my hand down, gaster blaster firing cutting the vines holding Frisk up. Before i could attack him, he disappeared. Frisk runs to me and hugs me. My eyes still glowing red and purple._

 _"Come on, we have to get moving" I said as we move through the door into the cold Snow filled land. As we walk up the path, we see a stick, too heavy to pick up, we walk past it and a couple of seconds we hears something snapping, Frisk turns back and see the stick, shattered, she tells me and i said that we have to keep moving. We got to a bridge with some sort of bars trying to block the way. We heard the crunching of snow behind us, we didn't want to turn around._

 _"humans. don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." the person said to us. i nudged Frisk and they turned around. As soon as their hand shook the others a loud farting sound was heard. Me, Frisk , and the person laughed._

 _"hehehe... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyways your humans, right? that's hilarious. i'm sans, sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... y'know. i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus, he's a human- hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, i think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone." Sans said._

 _I turn my head to the right so he can see my glowing red eye. He looks at it, and his eye go pitch black, it seemed to remind him of something. I walk forward with Frisk, sans behind us. We come up to a open space, with a conveniently-shaped lamp and a shack type thing._

 _"quick, hide!" sans said. As soon a he said that we heard 2 sets of feet running down the path. Frisk made it behind the lamp but i didn't get behind the shack._

 _"oh hi papyrus" sans said_

 _"SANS, ALPHYS SAID THAT THERE WERE 2 HUMANS HERE" the other skeleton looks at me "SO I BROUGHT...UNDYNE... WITH ME" the skeleton continued_

 _"So punk, where are they?" A fish,-Undyne- said as she looks at me. Anger on her face, she summons a spear and throws it at me, piercing my chest._

 _ **HP 0/10**_

 _I gasp as my SOUL pops up, and breaks in 2, blood starts going down my chin, i saw Frisk out the corners of my eye , hands covering their mouth. The spear disappears, i fall back but just as i hit the floor, an open door appears and someone catches me... and pulls me through the door. Sans and papyrus run over but to no avail, the door closed and i lost conscious._

 _ **1 hour later, Location: The VOID**_

 _I woke up and all i saw was darkness, all i saw was this man- no skeleton, in the distance. I walk to him and he turns around_

 _"Hello little one, my name is W.D Gaster" Gaster said in wingdings_

 _"Um, hello Gaster, my name is Matthew" I replied_

 _"Oh? So you can understand wingdings. Only a couple know how to read it " Gaster said again, eyes glowing purple_

 _"Ok? So, why did you bring me here?_

 _"I wanted to make a deal with you, i want us to combine our souls, you will still be in control but i'll be talking to you in your brain, and if you die i can heal you and take over for a little bit if you like, but if i do your body will change into my form before i became this. Oh and i'll buff you gaster blasters and i'll show you how to make bones appear as well." Gaster said as i thought about it_

 _"_ Hmm, sure and i'm guessing you want to see Sans and Papyrus again?" he nods "Ok i'll do it" I said as he smiles

 _"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me"_ He said as i look at him

"No problem," i said as our SOULS combined, making my heart half purple, half black. I look back up and he wasn't there and i started to loose conscious. The last thing i saw was the shack and the lamp again.

 **Sans' POV 5 minutes earlier**

I saw the spear go through the kid chest and break their SOUL in 2, i saw them fall backwards into the door and it shut. My eyes go black as i look at Undyne, she stands there for a minute and then leaves going back to WATERFALL. The other kid comes out and starts to cry. Papyrus comforts them while i was thinking of what to do next. Just as we were walking a was i saw another door appear and the kid fall out onto the snow. I run back and check to see if they are alive, i was lucky when i saw them breathing.

"come on pap, we need to get them home" sans said as i pick up the kid with my magic. Papyrus picked up the other kid and we headed back to Snowdin.


	3. Demons

**Matthew's POV, Location:?**

I woke on a couch, i didn't know where i was. I got up and looked around, it was a small house. I went upstairs and i saw 2 doors, one looked normal and the other looked like there was a fire on the other side. I didn't want to know what was on the other side just now so i went back downstairs and went to the door. I looked out to my right and i saw a village. I closed the door behind me and made my way to what looked like bar. It had the name 'Grillby's' on the side, so decided to enter.

As i closed the door, everyone's eyes were on me, A couple of seconds later everyone was back to their own stuff... except for 3 dogs. Who looked like they had seen a ghost.

 _I'm guessing Undyne told them that she killed me, huh?_ I said to Gaster as we walked to the bar.

 ** _Yes, they are apart of the Royal guard, and Undyne is their leader_** Gaster replied as we reach the bar, a person came out wearing a suit.

"What would you like?" He said

" I was going to ask if you have seem Sans by any chance?" I asked

"Well he said he was going to keep an eye on the other human over in WATERFALL." He said as he starts to wash a cup

"Thank you." I said as i make my way back to the door, one of the dogs stood up.

"Y-You are the human, aren't you?" the dog said, stuttering as he spoke

"Yes, yes i am" I said turning around, closing my eyes

"We are going to have to take you to Undyne" The dog said, as his friends got up pulling out their weapons

Hey _gaster, do you think you can mix your voice and some wingding into mine?_

 _ **Shouldn't be too hard**_ he replies

"Ok, but let me ask you something" I said as i closed my eyes, i open them a split second later, eyes glowing purple " **Do you want to have a bad time?"** I said as i summoned a bone, throwing it at them. They dodged, watching it fly through the room but is caught by the bartender, looking confused. I walk out,walking past Sans' house and towards WATERFALL.

A couple of minutes later, i come across another shack, now realizing it was a sentry post, i heard Sans say something about Grillby's and i see him and Frisk teleport away. After that, i keep moving forward.

 **Sans' POV, Location: Grillby's**

I use one of my shortcuts to get to Grillby's, but when we got there, there was thick tension in the air. I walk up to Grillby. "hey Grillby, what happened here?" i ask

" The other kid, came over here, looking for you, i told them that you were look over the other kid. They thanked me and they were about to walk out when Dogamy asked if they were human, they replied and Dogamy said that they needed to take them to Undyne, Doggo and Dogaressa took out their weapons, " My eyes went back " After, they closed there eyes, and when they opened then again, they were glowing a deep purple. They also talked in a weird voice. It sounded like a mixture of their own, Wingding and another voice, and they threw this at them" Grillby showed us a bone

 _Weird, they shouldn't be able to do this._ I thought

" thanks grillby,oh and we'll have a double order of burg, put it on my tab" i said as i saw him walk into the back room

 **Matthew's POV, Location: Temmie Village**

 _ **Hey, Matthew? I found something in the back of you mind, it looks like a dungeon door**_ Gaster said with some concern

 _Gaster, whatever you do ,don't open that door unless i tell you to ok?_ I replied as i stop go into a shop

 ** _Why? What's behind the door?_** Gaster said again as gave Temmie enough money to go to colleg.

 _... A demon, a demon called Maxwell._


	4. Demon's awakening

**Hey guys, just wanted to ask you something. I was thinking of Bringing some other AU's a little later in the story and i wanted to know what ones you would like to see. I'm thinking of adding some Characters from Underfell and Underswap. I'm might also add Error Sans as a boss or something, so just PM me and say what Character you would want me to add in later.**

Anyway, On with the Story!...

As i came out of Temmie village, i felt something prick at the back of my head. I ignore it for a while until i couldn't handle it. I sat down and closed my eyes.

 _Gaster, what is going on in there_ I said as i grabbed my head in pain

 ** _The door is being smashed apart! I'm trying to hold back whatever is in there but i cant for much longer_** Gaster replied

 _Ok, do you think you can switch with me for a bit. I'll see what i can do_ I said opening my eyes. The next thing i see is the door. I take a step back and the door explodes.

"Ahh, finally. I'm free" _It_ Look at me " Oh, hello Matt, How was life after you locked me up in that death trap of yours?"

"Well, Max. It was great! We did all sorts of stuff like have parties and the such! We had a great time. I said sarcastically as i walk forward. Eyes glowing purple.

"Hehehe, always were a sarcastic f**ker weren't you, hmm?" Max replied as his eyes started glowing red. He charged towards me i dodged to the right.

"Yep, and you just made the wrong move" I said. He looks forward to see a gaster blaster charging it's laser.

"Motherfu-" He gets cut off as my blaster fired, sending him flying back towards the door.

"-cker... Ok, now that, was cool" He finishes as he gets back up, pulling out a sword (black hilt, red blade). I pull out a sword as well but mine has a blue hilt and purple blade.( of course) We clashed together locking blades.

Gaster, _i need you to find Sans, once you do can you project us onto the floor. I need to show you all what we are facing, He should be at Grillby's._ I said struggling to push him back.

 _ **"Ok, I will. Give me a minute or two**_ Gaster replied

"Once me and Chara get our own bodies, we will erase this world and leave nothing standing, Underground and on the surface!" He continues as he pushes me back, slicing at my chest, leaving a scratch. Nothing serious.

 _Who is Chara?_ I think to myself

 **Gaster's POV**

I had to hurry, floating quickly through Waterfall and into Snowdin. A couple of seconds later, i run into another human.

" _Hello, little one, do you know where Sans is?"_ I ask as they turn around. They looked frightened.

" _Do not worry little one, i will not hurt you. Now can you lead me to Sans? "_ They nodded and turned back around, they ran forwards and i followed floating beside them. We reached Grillby's. It was bringing back old memories. Frisk and i walk in and I see Sans, Papyrus and Undyne sitting at the bar talking to Grillby. Frisk runs up to Sans and tugs on his jacket. She gets the attention of the others and then points at me. the others look at me in surprise. I show my SOUL and it splits in 2. The purple half started to shine and after a couple of seconds, and projection was shown. It showed Matt and another human fighting with swords.

"Why?! Why do this, Max, i want to help you but you just have to keep fighting me. I-I just want to SAVE you." Matthew said as he struck at Max knocking him back towards the door. Everyone in Grillby's watching the fight.

"YOU KNOW WHY! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS KILL EVERYONE, BUT YOU HAD TO GET IN THE WAY OF EVERYTHING!" Max shouted as red energy blazed around him.

"Ding ding ding, we have our winner! Your prize is a stay in one of the best hotels in the world... MY MIND!" Matthew said as Purple energy blazed around him. He summoned bones of all heights and a lot of Gaster blasters. They all shot towards Max pushing him back into the door.

"Hahaha! You think you have seen the last me? I will be back and the next time... you won't win!" He said as he was pushed through the door, closing behind him.

Matthew summoned what looked like a piece of metal, he threw it at the door and it absorbed it. I tiny shield popped up and in the center, it had a arrow pointing up and a +100 next to it

"That should hold him for a while" Matthew said, he looked towards me and said

"It's time" as his image vanished and the half SOUL traveled towards mine. It connected and made a full SOUL. I started to glow.

" I will see you all soon" I said as i started turning to dust, a white light fills the room blinding the people in there.

 **Matthew's POV, Location: Grillby's**

When i opened my eyes, everyone in Grillby's was looking at me, shocked. I saw Papyrus and Frisk were frightened, Sans' eyes were black and Undyne looked like she was going to blow up in anger. I walked past everyone and out the door. I was going to head back towards Waterfall, Then i heard the door of Grillby's slam open. I turn back around to see a spear fly at me,I moved my head to the right spear flying past my right ear. I look at Undyne who had all of the Royal Guard behind her.

"How!? How are you still alive? I saw you SOUL separate, you died!" Undyne said as she threw more spears at me, each time i dodged.

"That's my secret, one that i'd like to keep" I said as i started to walk away, making Undyne more furious.

"Don't turn you back on me!" she shouted, throwing more spears. But i didn't dodge them this time.

 **HP: 86/99**

She saw my health and fired more spears, each hit taking it down 13 every time. Until...

 **HP: 0/99**

"And stay dead this time" She says as i keep my hand at the side, i fell to my knees, turning to dust slowly. Looking up i saw Frisk and Sans looking at me, horrified.

"F-Frisk?" They look at me." S-stay d-determined" I said as i turn to dust. MY SOUL stays there for a minute, confusing everyone, before randomly teleporting. The last thing i see is the Void...

 **Well, you might have some questions that you want to ask. Well, i can answer two of them. The first one you probably going to ask is "why is Matt's HP that high?" Well seeing as Gaster and Matt have combined souls, It gave them a hp boost. I don't know how much Hp Gaster would of had before he fell into the core, and i'm thinking because he was ripped out of the flow of time and space, it would of ripped up his Hp as well.**

 **The second one your probably going to ask is " Are they dead?" And the answer i'm going to give you is... That your going to have to wait for the next chapter about that. I'm sorry, it's just i don't want to progress the story too fast, but not to slow either. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to PM me to ask for what character's you want from the AU's. Oh and don't worry about max, i have a plan for him soon...**


	5. An Error

When i woke up, i was in the void. I didn't know how i got here but i knew what happened to me. I stood up and looked around.

"Yo, Gaster! Why are we here? I ask as Gaster appears out of no where.

 _"Well, you were killed by Undyne. I salvaged your SOUL, but your but your body turned to dust. I'm sorry,"_ He said as i lowered my head. I sighed as i looked up at him.

"It's ok. I can follow Frisk for the rest of the Underground and after we fused SOUL's for that long, you should be able to sustain yourself for a long time" I said as he nodded. "Ok, can you get us back to Snowdin?" I asked

 _"Yes, it will feel like hours have passed for us but it will only a couple of minutes for them"_ He replied as a smile crossed his face

"Ok, lets do this" I said as we teleported to Snowdin.

 **Sans' POV**

I couldn't say anything, rage building up, i looked towards Undyne as she walked away.

"hehehe" I laugh, Undyne turns around and i close my eyes " It's coldly day outside, birds are sleeping, flowers are wilting, and on days like these. Fish like you... Should be burning in hell!" I say as i open my eyes, a blue glow coming from the left. I lift my hand and gaster blasters appear. Just as i was about to fire, a door appears behind Undyne, everyone looks behind her, as the door opens Undyne turns around. Gaster walks out as everyone is shocked.

 _"I'm sorry, Sans. Their body was turned to dust, i managed to salvage their SOUL but it is very weak, i left it in the void to heal."_ Gaster said as he lowered his head, Frisk was crying again and Papyrus had followed us out of Grillby's and was sad as well. Everyone started to leave back to their homes. Until...

"Frisk, are you there?, It's me your best friend," a voice was heard and everyone turned back towards Gaster, seeing him smiling was putting me on the edge. He stepped to the right the show the kid, but he was see through, like a ghost. They kneel down, touching their own dust.

"All i wanted to do was make friends with everyone, but whenever i take 1 step forward, i get pushed 2 steps back." They continue as they turned towards Undyne.

"At least i had friends who looked after me" They turned towards me. "Do you think Alphys could re-create my body using this dust?" They asked as they pointed at the dust

"don't know, gonna have to find out" I reply

 _"If the True Lab is still there, i think i could find something"_ Gaster said

"Good, get as much dust as you can," He said as he started to head towards Hot land.

"come on kid, lets gather up the dust i said.

 **True lab, Matthew's POV**

"Do you really think it will work?" i said as i looked up at Gaster

" _I will. If it does't, i don't know what will_ _"_ He replies as i lay down on the table. Sans and Frisk appeared next to me placing the dust onto the table next to me. Gaster went through to the other room, and came back with a weird thing.

 _"Now, Don't move. Ok?"_ I nodded and a beam flew out the thing splitting in 2 one hitting me and the other hitting the dust, Then everything goes black.

 **Narrator's/General POV**

Once the beam finished, Sans, Frisk and Gaster saw Matthew lying on the table, perfectly fine.

"come on, lets get them back to the house" Sans said as Gaster picked him up and teleported him back to Sans's house.

After they got there, they placed Matthew on the couch.

"I hope he is alright" Frisk signed

"he will be" sans replied as he looked at him ' _I hope you are kid'_

 **The next morning, Matthew's POV**

I woke up on the couch again, i sit up to see Gaster walking down the stairs. I got up and yawned, stretching my arms as i did. Papyrus came out of the kitchen with a plate of spaghetti and he handed it to me.

"HERE YOU GO HUMAN! I MADE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI FOR YOU!" Papyrus said as i sat back down. I tried it and it tasted nice.

"It tastes great! Thanks Papyrus." I reply as i take another bite. After a couple of minutes, i finish the spaghetti and put the plate down.

"So... did anything happen while I was out?" I ask Gaster

 _"No, nothing just yet, but i have been keeping an eye on the other timelines. Someone or something is destroying them, and altering them."_ Gaster said as i looked at him, shocked.

"Wait, when could you look over the timelines?" I still looking at him, shocked

 _"While i was in the Void, i could see all the timelines. One where you were evil, one where you didn't exist and it was only Frisk, one where there was no Frisk. It goes on and on."_ He said as i got chills. Before i could ask another question, my SOUL popped out and was surrounded by cables, my arms and legs also. I was thrust back, through what seemed like a portal, Gaster running after me but the portal closed before he closed before he could get through. A second later, i was in front of sans but he was different colored, 3 blue identical lines ran down his eyes, he wore a red shirt with a blue hoodie and his eye sockets were red, the right one with a black blue iris and a black pupil.

 _ **"**_ S _o._.. _Y_ o _u_ a _r_ e _t_ h _e a_ no _m_ a _l_ y _..._ _i_ n _t_ e _r_ e _s_ t _i_ n _g_ " It said

"Who are you!" I said as i tried to get out of the cables

" _M_ y _n_ a _m_ e i _s_ e _r_ r _o_ r _a_ n _d_ i _d_ e _s_ t _r_ o _y_ p _e_ o _p_ l _e_ l _i_ k _e_ y _o_ u" Error said " _B_ ut... _i_ c _o_ u _ld_ _r_ e _s_ e _t_ t _h_ _is_ ti _m_ _e_ l _i_ n _e_... j _u_ _s_ t _s_ o _y_ _o_ u c _a_ n _r_ _e_ - _d_ o _e_ v _er_ y _t_ h _in_ g ag _a_ i _n..._ y _e_ s i _'_ m d _o_ _in_ g t _h_ a _t"_ He continued as he reached for my heart ripping it from my body. The wires disappeared, i fell to the floor, landing with a thud, the last thing i saw is Error hitting the RESET button.

I woke up on a patch of golden flowers... but when i looked around i saw another boy with me lying a couple of inches away...

"Max?"


	6. Irony is a (insert bad word here

**Previously on The 9th human**

" _M_ y _n_ a _m_ e i _s_ e _r_ r _o_ r _a_ n _d_ i _d_ e _s_ t _r_ o _y_ p _e_ o _p_ l _e_ l _i_ k _e_ y _o_ u" Error said " _B_ ut... _i_ c _o_ u _ld r_ e _s_ e _t_ t _his_ ti _me_ l _i_ n _e_... j _us_ t _s_ o _yo_ u c _a_ n _re_ - _d_ o _e_ v _er_ y _t_ h _in_ g ag _a_ i _n..._ y _e_ s i _'_ m d _oin_ g t _h_ a _t"_

I woke up on a bed of golden flowers

"Max?"

 **This time**

"Oh hello again, Matt. So, where were we?" He said as armor appeared on him, blue shoulder pads, a yellow front chest plate and red on the back, he summons his sword but it was different it was still black and red, but where the sword started, there was a dragon with it's mouth open and the bottom of the hilt had a deep red gem. I got up and looked at him fully. Everything goes black as i recognize we were in the Void

" Oh yea." He slashes it at me, cutting my left shoulder deeply. " I was going to kill you" I summon my sword and charge at him., swinging my sword at his chest.

"Do you remember how i got into your head? Did your parents tell you before they died?" He continues as anger builds up inside of me. I start swinging wildly and he takes advantage, swinging his sword so it hits mine. My sword shatters and i stagger back. He walks towards me, sword scraping across the floor.

"I have an idea, how about you share the pain i went through when you locked me up in your mind" He said as a door appears behind me. I pull my hand up, but instead of Gaster blasters appearing, there was a lion shaped skull instead, i pull my hand down and they fire, a blue beam coming out of them. Max smiles and puts his hand up, a dragon skull appeared and fired a red beam. The beams clash, both trying to over-power the other. After a couple of minutes my beam was loosing and i got pushed back, right in front of the door. Max walks out to me and gives me something, it was a crumpled piece of paper.

"Enjoy your time in there" He said, pushing me into the door.

 **Maxwell's POV**

I lock the door and throw a huge chunk of metal at it, a large shield appeared with an arrow facing up with +999,999 next to it.

"That should hold him" I said to myself as i teleport back to the RUINS. As i walk through the RUINS, i didn't see anyone, only dust. I get to a house, i enter and look around, seeing a set of stairs going down. I go down them and through the hallway, into a room. When i got there i see another human killing a goat lady. They turn to dust and i approach them.

"Well, it seems you have started Genocide already, right Chara?" I said, they turn around and look at me, eyes widening.

"Max? Is that you?" They ask as they twirl their knife.

"Yep, just got out of that death trap of mine and i decided to go with you and complete our main goal. KILL EVERYTHING!" I said, walking past them."Come on, we have some monsters to kill" I continue as me and Chara walk through the door.

 **Matthew's POV**

I try to open the door only to find that it was locked. I un-crumple the piece of paper to reveal a picture of everyone, from Toriel to Undyne. But they had a cross over their faces and in the middle, there was Maxwell and another Human.

 _That must be Chara_ I thought. I flip it over to find writing on the back, it said:

 _FORGET ABOUT THEM!_

I felt angry, my eyes glow purple, i started pounding on the door but it didn't do anything, i summoned a lion skull and fired it at the door, this time a shield appeared with an arrow facing down with the number 998,819 next to it.

"Mother f**ker!... Well, it is ironic really. I did it to him." I said to myself. I summon another lion skull but this one was bigger than usual, it charges and fires, taking the door down to 759,343. It did do a lot but i was to tired to do anything for now so i sat down next to the door, and fell asleep.

 **Maxwell's POV**

We just finished killing every minor monster in Snowdin and were heading towards WATERFALL. Before we got there, we ran into Papyrus. He gave this speech about him believing in us and that we could be a great person. Chara seemed to tense up as he was speaking. I slashed him with my sword and his head fell off. He rambled on some more before his head turned to dust.

"Come on, the next boss is probally Undyne. We might want to get some healing items for her..." They look at me " What just in case we need them" They shrug and we head towards Waterfall. We keep walking until we see Monster kid. They said asked if we are going to see Undyne fight. We don't answer and we head on, slashing the occasional enemy until there was no-one left.

*Killing the some monsters fills you with... Determination =)


	7. The battle of the ages

**Matthew's POV**

I had been firing at the door for a couple of hours now, I was down to 500,000. I had been using big and small lion skulls. I was about to charge a large lion skull when I saw a light shining behind me. It dimmed down and i saw a person walking towards me. It looked like Max. I summoned some lion skulls and aim it at the person.

"Who are you?" I asked him as he stopped a couple of meters in front of me.

"I am Bradley, Maxwell's brother" He said

"He had a brother? I never knew he had one." I reply as my lion skulls disappear.

"Yes, i knew he wouldn't have. he always thought he was better than me." Bradley said as he walks up to the door. He waves his hand in front of the door and it smashes into a thousand pieces.

"Come on, we have no time to waste, he has killed everyone except Sans and Asgore."He continued. (I don't know where Alphys is,probably escaped with the rest of the monsters). I run after him and he teleports us to Waterfall.

"I'm sorry, i can't get us any closer" Bradley explained as we jogged through Waterfall.

 **Maxwell's POV, a couple of hours earlier**

We had finished Undyne and all the monsters in Hotland. I honestly don't know what will be next. We made our way through MTT Resort, and found Mettaton. He talked for a bit and then transformed into his 'Neo' form. We both slashed at him doing 987076 damage. He blew up a couple of seconds later. We traveled through the rest of the core and into New Home. Flowey kept popping up and talking to us. We leave New Home and head into the Judgement hall...

We save and turn around to see Sans standing there, eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

"do you think that even the baddest of people can change? well that's what Pap said before you MURDERED him! anyway, iv'e got a question for ya" He said as we charged at him, he opens his eyes and summons gaster blasters, firing them at us, the white box appears around us. But before we could hit the fight buttons, 2 daggers destroy them. We look at Sans who didn't have his smile, but was looking behind us. I turn around to see _Him..._

 **Matthew's POV**

We got through New Home and we were about the enter the Judgement hall when Bradley stopped me.

"Before we enter, i need to show you something Max showed me" He said as everything went black. Gaster and Max appeared in front of me and I stood there shocked.

 _" I propose a deal, you kill everyone in the Underground and I will help you gain a power far above the power of determination"_ Gaster said as he extended his hand.

"Sure, at least i can kill everyone, even if they didn't hate me" Max said as the shook Gaster's hand. After that, the world returned and i was in front of the Judgement hall.

"THAT BACK-STABBING MOTHER!CKER!" I shout as my eyes glow purple and a black aura surround me.

"Please, don't take your anger out here, save it for him" Bradley replies " I can't come in here so good luck" He continued as I head in. I see Sans fire some gaster blasters at Max and Chara/Frisk. They were about to hit the fight button when i summoned 2 daggers and threw them, hitting both of the fight buttons. They turn around, and i see Maxwell's eyes widen.

"Hello Max, I see you have been busy, " I said as see Chara/Frisk twirl their blade. "Frisk, i know you are in there, you have to fight it, please" I say looking at them. They stiffen, then they growl and throw a couple of knifes at me, i doge them.

" You know Chara" Max said " I will always be stronger than you" He continued as he turns around and slashes them. A ghost leaves their body. It had blood red eyes and rosy cheeks, they stare at Max shocked. It was now Frisk back in control, they look at me, shocked

"M-Matthew?" they said as the fall to the floor. Sans' eyes were black. I run over to Frisk and kneel down.

"NO! no no no, please don't die Frisk! You have to survive!" I said as i hold their head up. Their breathing slows down and their eyes close. I start to cry and I hold their body close to me. Their SOUL floats up and Max rushes to get it. I grab it before him and blow everyone back. I Stand up and my aura from before has changed from black to red.

"HAHAHA! Hey Max, I'm gonna kill you!" I said as a white light envelops the room. When the light goes away, Max was shocked beyond belief. I was there standing there in full gold armor, standing as tall as Undyne, a golden lion head was on both shoulders, I was wielding a golden bladed long-sword with a red and purple hilt.

"If you kill me Matt, you will be just as bad as me!" Max said as his armor glows.

"That being said even though i can't, it's still a 2 on 1" I shot back

" Oh... Sh!t... Well, maybe i should have killed Them after i killed both you and Sans

"hey kid," Sans said to Max," **Do you want to have a bad time?"** He continues and he summons, bones and gaster blasters. I charge at Max while he is preoccupied, i grab him and slam him into the wall...


	8. Revival

**Sorry it's been a while since Iv'e added a new chapter to this story, I have been working on** ** _The kid with a monster's SOUL_** **and thinking of more idea's for this story. I'll try to update this every 2 days if I have the time... Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Max got back up, laughing as he did, I charge at him again, swinging my sword at him, the sword makes contact with Max's blade, me slowly pushing him back. Sans teleports behind him, summoning a gaster blaster and firing at him, hitting him directly in the back, taking his health from 200 to 160, Karmic Retribution being inflicted as well. He pushes me back and swings his sword at Sans but he dodges the blade. Sans throws a couple of bones, only for them to be cut down but Max's sword, I swing my sword again, this time destroying one of his shoulder pads and taking his health down some more and inflicting Karmic Retribution.

He turns around and swings his sword, hitting me on the chest, taking my health from 40 to 35. Me and Sans keep up the pace slowly wearing Max down. After a couple of minutes of fighting, we had destroyed his other shoulder and chest plate, leaving him vulnerable to attacks.

"Hahaha! This feels exhilarating! Fighting 2 people at once, it feels so great!" Max says slashing me again, taking my health down to 25. Sans charges another gaster blaster and fires it at him, directly hitting him, taking his health down to 140 and making him stagger.

"Sans!" I shout to him, he looks at me, "Ready for a combo attack?" He nods and starts to charge a massive Gaster blaster. Max looks at me and I charge at him, our blades lock and I smile. He looks confused. My sword glows multi-colored.

"Got ya! Sans! Now!" I shout as I see Max turn his head to the right, eyes widening as the blaster's beam closes in on him. I use my magic to propel me and Max towards the beam. The beam impacts Max's back depleting his health to 1 hp. I pull back and sheath my sword, Max falling to his knees. Sans teleports next to me as two buttons appear in front of me, One says MERCY and the other says FIGHT. My hand hovers over the FIGHT button until I hear him cry.

"I-I'm sorry C-Chara, I'm sorry!" he says, my hand hovers over to the MERCY button and I press it. I walk over to him and extent my hand, he looks up, tears still in his eyes.

"W-why? After everything I did?" He says, taking my hand.

I smile at him " Because I think even the baddest of people can change, people like you and Chara." I say lifting him onto his feet. "Come on lets go to Grillby's, I'll meet you there, I need to do something" I say, walking towards Frisk's body. I kneel down in front of it and put my hands in front of me, a green aura coming off my hands and towards their wound.

After a couple of minutes, the wound was fully healed, leaving a small scar on their chest. I kept my hands out, this time a blue aura flowing towards them. a couple of seconds later and their clothes were repaired. I picked up Frisk's body and started to walk out of the judgement hall. I stopped next to the entrance and turned my head to the left, and saw Chara, looking at me in what looked like a pleading way. I smile.

"Come on, I'll try to get your own body back" I say, Chara smiles and runs towards me and jump onto my shoulder, We walk out of the judgment hall, back towards Snowdin.

* * *

We get to Snowdin, the only place I think Sans would be is Grillby's. We enter to see Max and Sans sitting at the bar, Sans drinking some ketchup and Max drinking some water. I place Frisk's body on one of the tables and walk up to Sans.

" I am going to try and bring back every monster that was killed, but I need you to help with it" I say

"what do you need kid?" Sans says, Max look back and sees Chara sitting on my shoulder. Chara jumps off and starts talking to Max.

"I need you to collect the dust of every monster, and bring them outside of Grillby's, keep them separated. Oh, I also have a plan for Max and Chara."

"alright kid, i'll see you soon" he says, teleporting away. I walk outside and look around, I sigh deeply, Frisk's SOUL appearing.

"Nearly there Frisk, nearly there." I say, the SOUL returning into my chest, Max and Chara walk outside and I turn towards them.

"Are you ready?" I ask, Chara nods. They step forward, Max looking confused

"What's going on?" Max asks

"You will see" I say, putting my hand in front of me. A vibrant purple and red glow heads towards Chara. A white light blinded the area for a second, then died down. Max looked over to Chara to see that they had their old body back, he walked to them and they hugged.

I keeled down, breathing deeply. Sans teleports next to me.

"it's done kid" Sans says, I nod and stand up.

"Max, Chara, can you stand side by side for a minute" I ask them, clutching my chest and still breathing deeply. They nod and stand side by side, a white aura starts swirling around me, I extend my left hand , the white aura climbing up my arm and towards them. It circles them and after a couple of minutes, the white aura was surrounding a black orb. It travels back to me and I absorb it. I smile at them.

"Why do I feel so... free?" Chara says

"I've taken nearly all of the darkness out of both and... *huff* absorbed it into my SOUL" I say

"Why? Why would you risk your life- no your SOUL for us?" Max asks, confused

"Because everyone deserves at least another chance at life, one that doesn't involve killing." I reply " Ok, lets do this" I say walking forward. I stop next to Sans who was placing the last pieces of dust down on the floor.

"you ready, kid? Sans asks me

"As ready as I ever could be" I reply, crossing my arms in an X shape across my chest. A large green aura surrounds my body, it grows until I was fully covered by it. I quickly pull my hand down to my side , the green energy exploding and expanding all the way through Snowdin and Waterfall, it would probably reach the judgement hall. After a couple of seconds, everyone was looking around confused. Papyrus and Sans were hugging, Undyne was looking around, confused and Toriel was look scared.

I went back into Grillby's and pick up Frisk's body. I take it outside and placed it down, everyone was looking at me. Frisk's SOUL popped out and everyone gasps except from Sans, Max and Chara. The SOUL enters their body, my body reverts to it's original form. A second later, Frisk starts coughing and sits up. My SOUL pops up, and everyone gasps again. My SOUL didn't look normal, neither did my body, I had bags under my eyes, I had a large gash on my left arm and leg and blood flowing from my head. My SOUL was still purple but had black drops dripping off of it, cracks splitting at the top of it.

I fell down to my knees, using one hand to help prop myself up, breathing heavily. I saw Max and Chara running towards me, I looked back to see Undyne throw a large spear at them. I was too weak to use any magic so I get up and use my body to block the spear, but I see it get hit by a red trident. I look to the side and see Asgore standing there. I drop back down to my knees, Max and Chara seeing if I was alright. Everything started to go black, the last thing I saw was Frisk running towards us...

* * *

 **I really have to stop with the cliffhangers... Anyway, the next chapter will probably be short, just because it will be wrapping up the Genocide part of the story. After that, it will be the Pacifist run! YAY! If you have any idea's for the story let me know and I might add it in.**


	9. Darkness

**Sans' POV**

I didn't knew he had it in him, to revive all the people who were killed. After everyone was revived, I ran around trying to find Paps. I found him a minute later, I started to cry as I ran towards him. We hugged for a minute until we heard everyone gasp, I turned around and saw the kid on the floor, his SOUL looked wrong and he looked really injured. I saw Undyne charge up a spear and throw it. Max and Chara were running towards the kid, he got up to take the spear for them when a red trident smashed the spear. We all looked to see Asgore standing there. I looked back towards the kid to see him lying on the floor with Max, Chara and Frisk crouching over him. I ran over there to see what was happening.

"It's Ok, he only passed out," Max says

"We need to get him inside, and someone who has healing magic." Chara replies, Frisk runs towards the goat woman and tugs on her dress, getting her attention. Frisk points over to the kid and they rush back over here.

"What happened to him?" She asks

"must have been when he revived everyone. I say closing one eye, the other glowing blue and staring at Max.

"Well we need to heal him quick, before he looses too much blood" She replies, We all nod and I use my magic to lift him up and move him into Grillby's. Max and Chara move two tables together and I lay the kid on it. Toriel moves to one side and accesses the damage, she then starts working on healing him.

" This is going to take a while, so I'd take a seat or something" She says, Max and Chara sit down and I walk outside.

Once I get outside, I see Alphys and Undyne talking. Asgore walks up to me.

"Where is he?" Asgore asks, I point to Grillby's. He nods and walks towards it. I turn back to see Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys walking towards me. I start close my eyes and put my hand in my pockets.

"Sans, it nearly happened. Didn't it?" Alphys says, I open my eyes ans see that Papyrus and Undyne looking at me.

"well, lucky the kid was here or it would have" I say, I look back towards Grillby's. "Come on, lets see how he is doing." I say, and I walk towards Grillby's, the rest following.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV**

The last thing I remember was passing out, I wake up, still feeling tired. I looked around and saw Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, Frisk, Chara , Max, Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys and Monster kid talking at the bar. Grillby serving everyone drinks, I quietly get off the table, looking at the group again, Grillby looks at me with a confused look. I moved one finger to my mouth, silently telling him to keep quiet, he nodded and got back to serving drinks, I made my way to the door and open it, making sure not to make any noise, I head out.

I got outside and saw most of the monsters were chatting, I look down to see Flowey, looking confused.

"Hello Flowey, what brings you here?" I ask him, he looks up at me, fear in his eyes

"W-what happened? And where are Max and Chara? I will kill them when I find them!" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry about them, *yawn* I took most of their evil spirit out of them" I say back, my SOUL popping out, his eyes widened as look up from my SOUL.

"F-first off, why would you do that? And secondly, you really are an idiot" He says. I shrug, my SOUL returning to my body.

"I know, and you really want to know why I did that?" He nods " Well because I didn't want them to kill anyone and I -" I drop to one knee, pain searing through my body.

" A-are you alright?" Flowey asks. I start shaking.

"Flowey! Get out of here!" I say. A black aura surrounds me and I start melting, Flowey was mow a couple of meters away. Emotions flooding my mind, I scream from the amount of pain I was receiving, my eyes glow purple, and I try to use my magic to counteract the evil that was trying to escape. I look over to Grillby's to see everyone inside rushing out. Before they could do anything, a blinding light covered the area.

The light dies out and I examine my self. I had black armor on, which felt light and it reached from my neck to my toes. I also had two swords on my back, and kitchen knife on my hip. I unsheathe the swords. My eyes go wide as I look at the blades, one was my own one but the other... The other was Max's black and red one. I sheathe the swords and pull out the knife... it had a black handle with a red blade. I look around and see everyone with their weapons ready, except for Frisk, Chara, Monster kid, Alphys and any other monster who wasn't a boss monster.

Max had his dragon style sword out and a dragon skull beside him, Sans and Papyrus had bones at the ready with Sans' gaster blaster above him, Toriel had her fire ready, Asgore with his trident. Undyne was ready with her spear... but was in her Undying form.

* * *

 _Battle against a true hero by Toby Fox starts playing._

* * *

A battle commenced, but it was like the fight with Max... no big box with my SOUL in it. No... this was a boss versus boss battle. Or bosses in my case.

"Where is the kid?!" Undyne shouts, throwing spears and arrows at me, I take out my sword and block the spears and arrows, I look at Frisk, she was tearing up, maybe she knew what was going on. Papyrus charges forward, launching bones in an order I haven't seen before. He summoned a bone and we clashed.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU" He says. He pushes me back and strikes me with a couple of bones. A green heath bar appears with the number 12 above it, the bar depletes a bit.

 _The song switches to Megalovania_

"it's beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and on day like these, kids like you should be burning in hell" Sans says, firing gaster blasters and launching bones at me. I summon my lion skulls and fire them, my purple,red and black beams battling against Sans' blue ones. I was slowly getting pushed through Snowdin and towards Waterfall. Papyrus and Undyne jump over my lion skulls and attack, hitting me with bones and spears, taking my heath down to 3/4. Sans' gaster blasters overpower mine and the beam travels towards me, I look behind me to see a group of monster, I couldn't let the beam hit them. I raise my blade across my body, my other hand on the top of the blade. The beam collides with the blade, it was slowly pushing me back. Undyne looks behind me, and sees the group of monsters. She shouts at Sans to stop the beam and he does, giving me time to get away. I stop at the entrance of Waterfall and turn around, only to find everyone running at me.

 _The song switches to Heartache_

"This is for your own good" Toriel says, throwing fire balls at me, and I dodge and block all of them. This goes on for a couple of minutes, me blocking and running until we reach the edge of Waterfall

 _The song switches to Asgore's theme/ Bergentruckung_

"I am sorry" Asgore says as he swing his trident in different colors, either blue or orange, I kept getting hit with Asgore's attacks taking my health down to 1/4. I was able to push Asgore back, giving me to run. I made my to the bridge before the water cooler, I turn around just in time to see everyone running towards me. I close my eyes for a minute and **Check** something.

Time slowed down until it completely stopped. I opened my eyes and walked over to them, I walk past them and towards Frisk. I hugged them and placed a note in their pocket and one on their chest. I walked back to my spot on the bridge and close my eyes again and after a couple of seconds, I head the sound of people running.

 _The song switches to Finale_ * The final song*

Max charges forward swinging his sword. I block and dodge his attacks but I don't retaliate. After some time, I start to tire, he sees this and swings heavily, knocking my sword out of my hand, into the lava. I look at him and he thrusts his sword through my heart, fully depleting my health bar. I look at him wide eyed and then I look at the blade. **(At this point, Matthew is at the edge of the bridge, lava below him)**

"Good to see you actually,* Cough, Cough* held your promise Max" I say, his eyes go wide as my body flickers between my original clothes and the armor one. It stops on my original one and I look down at my clothes. Max removes the sword and I saw a bid blood stain on my shirt. Everyone gasps and starts running towards us. My SOUL appears, but it is more purple than before, with less blackness.

"G-goodbye, m-my o-old friend" I say falling back, off the bridge. Max tries to grab me but fails. The last thing I remember was everyone running onto the bridge.


	10. A new dawn, A new day

**Max's POV**

I looked down at his heart, the cracks at the top getting bigger, Frisk walks up to me.

"There was nothing we could have done, we didn't know it was him" They say putting a hand on my shoulder.

"He didn't even have his own face! It was like a mix of his and mine! 1 purple eye and one red one, I-I don't know what to say." I reply. I look at them.  
"Hey, what is that?" I say, pointing to a note on their shirt. The pull it off and read it.

" It says _check your pocket_ " They say. They put their hand in their pocket and pull out another note and they read it, a tear rolls down their cheek. They pass the note to me, it says:

 _If your reading this them I'm probably dead. But don't worry,_

 _I'll find a way to get back, If I don't... please RESET. Make sure you are all together and you tell Sans,_

 _he would be pretty mad if you didn't... anyway I hope to see you soon and stay safe._

 _-Matthew_

I pass the note back to Frisk and walk towards the other side of the bridge, past the water cooler, still holding his SOUL. Before I could get any further, a flash of light blinds me for a second, after it passes a shadowy figure appears in front, and traps the SOUL in a see through canister, **(One of the ones that contain the other SOUL's)** and pulls it towards him.

"I'm sorry for this Max, but he will be safe. And I'd RESET, I'll take care of everything else" He says before disappearing

"Brad?" I say falling to my knees, Chara and Frisk rush up to me.

"Who was that?" Chara asks.

"That. Was my brother, Bradley" I reply "Come on lets get ready to RESET" I say

"What about his SOUL?" Frisk says

"He says he will take care of it" I say, getting back up. I walk back across the bridge and back to Snowdin. Sans appears beside me.

"so what's next?" He asks. I look at him.

"We are going to RESET, and... do a Pacifist run" I say. He looks at me, eyes blacken

"hehehe... after all of that? you want to RESET? and do a Pacifist run?" he says confused

"It's what he wants." I reply, his eyes return to normal.

"ok kid, lets do this" he says. The rest of the group get back to Snowdin. Me, Frisk and Chara lock hands and we look at Sans, a button appears in front us, it says RESET on it.

"see ya in the next timeline" he says. Frisk hits the button and everything goes black...

* * *

 **Matthew's POV, The Void**

I look down at myself, I was a ghost again, my SOUL in front of me, in the canister.

"So, why are we here Brad?" I say. Brad appears beside me.

"The Void is the only place which isn't affected by the RESET's or time itself" He replies

"I get it, so what is going to happen to my SOUL" I ask, he look at me and then to my SOUL.

"I'll keep it here but I'll give your ghostly body enough magic to be able to travel around the Underground for a while. Then when the time comes, and when Frisk, Chara and Max reach Asgore, I'll place your SOUL with the others... That is as much as I can tell you just now, I'm sorry" he says, lowering his head. I put my hand on his shoulder and comfort him.

"Brad. It's ok, you don't need to apologize, I'm fine with it." I say he looks at me in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes, Brad, I'm fine with it... Now we wait i'm guessing?" He nods and I sit down. He sits down with me and I close my eyes.

"What made you come down here anyway? You haven't told me." He asks out of the blue. I open my eyes and look at him.

"The reason i came down here was because my best friend went missing, I knew exactly where they would go but I didn't expect them to fall down here" I say. He nods again.

"Did you know about your powers or?" He asks.

" I knew about my SOUL but it wasn't after I got into a fight with Flowey that they unlocked." I reply looking into the empty void.

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know" He says. A screen appears with a picture of the start of the RUINS on it. It also showed 2 kids walking into the room with Flowey.

"Ok, that's it, now lets get you enough magic." Brad says channeling magic through his body into me, after a couple of seconds my body became solid and I nod at him.

"I will see you soon Brad" I say,

"If you need to get back here just shout my name and I'll teleport you back here, oh and you can't do anything like attack monsters, I only gave you enough energy to help you get through the Underground." He says, I nod and he teleports me to the room with the yellow flowers.

"Ok, lets do this" I say to myself, the black aura from before swirl around me and I change into my other form, I look at myself again and I had the black armor on. with my swords on my back and the kitchen knife on my hip.

"Well at least it will help me stick to the shadow's" I continue, walking towards the room ahead of me.


End file.
